Echo Hall
__TOC__ Welcome You're traveling to another dimension... a dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind... a journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. Your next stop: Echo Hall. Now, let us travel back within our little dimension, back into the olden days. Picture this: a set of intellectual people by the names of Loveyy, IrisSea, Zshadow and HeroicBard are relaxing in the lavish Hall, puffing their pipes, discussing the marvelous weather, and practically chatting the day away - the time flying by. The Gods and Goddesses are smiling upon the activity and keeping the peace. Usually. (lolno) The months pass, regulars come and go, TheShadowOfZ takes ownership of the Echoing Concourse, and the fine community retains it's strong bonds. It is current time again and said community is a quite interesting one, from the SuperSerious to the SuperSilly and all the fellas in between, resulting in a hug-filled pulchritudinous atmosphere for anyone and everyone to enjoy. The washroom's over there, clean up, come on in, and enjoy a place like no other: Echo Hall: Room of the weird and random. Background These Lords, Ladies, Knights, Earls, and the Gods are the unwavering Echonians who light the Hall up daily with their presence, their swords drawn with pride as the music of the ancient ones echos through. We pan the scene to see Perfec7, selling Plushies to all who would like a Plushie, Hannah over by the Harp plucking away- her song mesmerizes the peasant passerby, mystic0magic magic'ing mystically in the corner- he summons prosperity to all who enter, Eudy the Z-made dragon panda nuzzling, huggling, glomping, pouncing, snuzzling and snuggling a multitude of cantankerous ragamuffins, or rather - Knights, at the entrance, ZeeKing presiding over it all, Carys and Flood looking down from their godly thrones. Below is a tribute to them and the others, who are the Hall. 'We are the Echonians' 'We are legion' And now, a brief description of the people who reside in the Hall. The gods, the morons, the liars, the awesome regulars, the trolls. And just the plain WEIRD. Regulars CarysMoo (Resident God) Possibly the most awesome person you will ever meet, along with Floodfrog. He is one of the many gods, of which only two live today. A harsh, but fair, ruler of the Hall. He joined Kongregate, and Echo Hall, on the 7th March, 2009. He has remained loyal to the Hall ever since. With a decently high IQ and another god on his side, he is on an eternal quest to restore the Hall to its former glory. Which, let's face it, will never happen.. Because almost everyone residing in his precious Hall is a moron. Floodfrog Update tiem. Woo. Floodfrog is currently the only Goddess of the Hall, and as of now is in self-enforced exile. She's been in Echo Hall for a very long time, and fondly remembers the days before it began to whither into its current state. For those who care, Flood is a lesbian who bitches quite often, and cares very little about what people think of her. She also happens to be a fairy princess. Oh, and down below this is the overly-long copypasta from someone who may or may not have had something significant to do with killing the Hall. Cryptosporidian You know, one of the greatest pleasures in life is doing what people say you are unable to do. C’est ca! Consider, a compassionate histrionic comrade, cast conspicuously as both casualty and criminal by the chanciness of fate. This countenance, no mere cladding of conceit, is a crumb of the common voice, now cleared, ceased. However, this courageous coming of a bygone compulsion stands clearly, and has committed to conquer these corrupt and caustic vermin conserving crime and confirming the cutthroat and compulsive contravening of choice. The only conclusion is revenge, a conflict clutched as a covenant, not in conceit, for the cost and correctness of such shall one day confirm the cautious and the clear-hearted. Clearly, this concoction of verbiage is confirmed as copiously circuitous, so let me simply add that it’s my very good honor to meet you and you may call me Crypto. Lo, beyond the shores of Cryptopolis rise from the salted waters a demon, its wings of black wrath. The men below with no choice but acceptance of the ruin inevitable. Shadows sifted, light shook to inky blue, sand swathed the ruins, not yet made, ruined all the same. Amidst the eternal ruffles of time is the one moment, the definition of eternity, the seed from which all sprouts. Defined by the demon, its wings of black wrath. You know Crypto? The Crypto you think you know is shrouded in mystery. The information is sparse, washed away by the shadow of the sun, but that doesn’t keep me from being a down-to-earth and friendly fella. Crypto has Friends? Seriously? I lay my trust only with my closest friends, but have the privilege of spending time with some of the snazziest folks in Echonia. There’s that lanky Zee fellow who never fails to warn at least 8,999 times before a ban, that Eudylady who loves her science and blue footed boobies, that raging Hannerlady and her music, that Mario with his C4s, plumbing, rap-hate, and gingerocity. And who can forget Enbroa’s brotastic brotatoes which he uses when engaging in brolice brotality for Broseph Stalin when near the brocean of Broseidon, Patric’s ducking fish, Dave the salacious spud stud, Rebecca’s flirtatious face, Jaw’s mad comic making skills, Aubrey’s luscious locks, Bradley’s rabid atheism, Jay and his overexposed sex life, Katieperson’s peni- I mean puppy, Jester’s youthful cynicism, Para’s balls of soccer and steel, or Soh’s unzipped fly? Plus, no one can forget Rumblin’ Rumbiee, m0m the present pedobear, Beepbeep the Leninist, Lucky the mystical Irish unicorn, Ben the lax bro, USB the hub, Kayy bank, or Matt the ultra-conservative lover of semantics. Where’s this guy been? I was born into Digg Mark 1 as a user, but my first home on Kongregate was Zero Axis. For five months I had resided there, “friends” came and went, but eventually, due to a host of rancorous and bitter drama llamas and deceitful liars, I headed out. For two weeks I spent some time in the Chill Lounge, but it just didn’t feel like a Kongrehome to me, so I moved to the Vortex. I bounced between intellectual conversations and trolls and buddies and joking around until certain folks split up the regulars and convinced many of them to move away. The Vortex became the Deadtex as a result, so I relocated to Echo Hall, which has given me much in the years that I’ve been there, from very close friends to cool people to fun laughs. All in all, it’s a great little place. Ever chatted with ’em? I’m a multifaceted fella. Chipper, silly, serious, pensive, and nonchalant, are only a few of the characteristics that you’ll probably pick up on if you’re around me for awhile. You might end up seeing me as a history nerd, a jokester, a moderator who’s stricter than a Boa, maybe a moderator who’s more relaxed than a beach bum, a workaholic, a lover of tomfoolery and shenanigans, a caring person and big brother, a combination of these things, or something completely different. If you’d like to get to know me better, just stop by Echo Hall for a chat – I always love a nice conversation. Moderation: By big orange M makes some people think of me as a mommy, and others think of me as a monstrously fascist fun-killer, but in the end, I’m just a guy who does his best to keep everything in chat peaceful and pleasant. I don’t get angry or frustrated with those among us who act unpleasantly, but that doesn’t keep me from doing my job – if you’re harassing someone, being a jerk, or breaking any of the other rules of Kongregate conduct, you won’t last particularly long. In fact, I might just have to cover you in a light raspberry vinaigrette and cook you at 375 degrees for around 12 minutes so I can eat you with a delicious side of au graten potatoes. Seriously, though. If the room is good natured, friendly and mature, I’m lenient. If the room’s in disarray or someone is acting in a particularly unacceptable manner, I’m quite strict. My word is law; if you disagree with it, please appeal to the administration, who will set me straight if I’m out of line. Otherwise, don’t whine about the job I do, because doing so will only dig you a deeper hole. Lastly, I treat trusted and mature users with lenience; repeat offenders are rarely treated with any. Crypto has a life? I have other hobbies besides writing insanely long profiles, chatting, completing homework and swinging around magic hammers coated in Bansauce. I love to read (history books in particular), write, and debate; I enjoy swimming and hiking and playing around in the yard/river/forest with mah woofus, and spending time both with friends and with she whom I love. I watch the Daily Show, the Colbert Report, Whose Line is it Anyway, and Futurama, and occasionally I’ll play Civilization V or Team Fortress 2 on my computer. Advice: Take it or don’t, but at the least consider it. Step back every once in awhile to examine your life and strive to make yourself the best person you can be. Create yourself and examine this creation. Do your best not to worry about things when there’s nothing you can do about them, and if there is something you can do, try to just do it instead of fretting. Adhere to morals/ethics; they guide you, and the more you practice them, the more natural they become. The mark of a person is his/her character and sense of humor. Don’t get caught up in hysteria. Be kind. Remember that each of us is different and has the dignity of an individual. Do your own research; don’t just absorb the information everyone throws at you. Think creatively and for yourself. Stay away from anger; don’t neglect what it tells you, but control it. Fuel a positive purpose with a passion. Be a true human, remembering that you can be that person, that little torch of tolerance, humility, understanding, warmth, selflessness, thoughtfulness, humor, and helpfulness in someone else’s life. Have fun. Choose an excellent mentor. Keep away from boredom. Know your stuff. Be confident, but not over-confident, and keep an open mind. Politeness, eye contact and a firm handshake will get you far. Dance. Don’t forget that schools rarely teach Common Sense 101; make sure to teach it to yourself. Read, even if you don’t think you like reading, and write whether you think you’re good at it or not. Practice makes better. Enjoy your body while you still can, you’ll miss it when it starts to wear away. Take measured risks. Every day, share your experiences with someone and listen to theirs; Don’t hope – take the bull by the horns and accomplish. Sing, even if your voice makes the flowers wilt. Do not be afraid of the truth, and train yourself to be able to handle it. Get off this damned computer and do something that doesn’t require technology once in awhile. Laugh. Remember that you have control over your life, whatever seeds you plant for yourself will grow to maturity. Hannah730 Welcome to MatchGame! So you’ve put in an inquiry about contestant #4, Hannah, eh? Well, lets tell you all about her! *Please direct your attention to the monitor Hannah is the Goddess of Echo Hall, other wise classified as a Z-Made Wolfie dragon, or Z-stalker. Often caught making music with her harp, violin, piano, or even voice in panda tower or possibly screaming loving profanities whilst snuzzling a fellow echonian, she is most definitely of the rare sort. She is married to Eudy(a Z-made panda dragon), SkullyYaY, Kayyisbored, and a variety of other echonian ladies. You may also know her as the pyro maniac starter of the “Great Fire of Echo Hall of 2009”, leaving the ruins which now make up Panda Tower- or perhaps you have noticed the hand crafted guillotine by the front door to Echo Hall? Built with her bare, bleeding, hands. Hannah obsesses over shiny objects and Z. At times, you may find her quite blunt, welcome to Hannah-land where the love is tough, but better than you can find in the entire milky way galaxy. How was she created, you may ask? Hannah, being the wolfie dragon that she is was spawned by Z, yet Claire(Valcero) claims to be her mother. This can only lead to one conclusion: lab partners. EudyGeekLover Eudy. Yewdy. Oody. Ewdy. EGL. Apparently, she loves geeks. A frequently seen member of Echo Hall, Eudy is a common user of ":3" and good friends with most of the regulars. She joined Kongregate on September 22, 2009, and has been Eudying around ever since. She also loves her vibrating electric panties. Kirby97(Is now known as Mr Kribbles) Updated summaries will be updated as soon as possible Sunngami One of the most Un-godly creatures residing in Echo Hall's turtle pond, he is a slightly vulgar and very successful troll who enjoys hypnotising people, turning them into cakes, and eating them. He is however very delightful at times, often joinging in discussions, and showing compassion for other individuals. His current known residence is in US, California. He is known to be a very avid stoner, which at times, you can tell when he is "up there". Which is quite a bit. Sometimes, I picture him as a cat guru-type radiating cat sitting upon a palm tree on a beach, snickering at passer-byers with a troll face. Mystic0magic A self-proclaimed pedophile, Mystic often spends his time playing Team Fortresss 2 (Was banned), Zombie Panic (Was banned), WarCraft III, Vindictus or screwing around with the females on the internet (It's probably the reason why he's banned on Steam). He's online quite a bit, and is on a mission to mute every mod. His current total is nearing three hundred (Probably more like 89). Mystic is pretty cool, and has some decent grammar skills. Woot. His current account joined Kong on October 12, 2008. He's quite an otaku, watching/reading anime/manga, playing video games, and on the computer all the time. He doesn't get on much anymore, but spends alot of time at his job, hiking, picking up moose/bear crap, and other important and exquisite things as an envirementalist. "I LOVE YOU<3 AND MISS YOU, MYSTI<333333 :')" ~ Some anonymous editer from some time ago<3 >_> Mario Mario is NOT a plumber. He's possibly one of the most awesome people in the Hall, and we all love him. He's funny, intelligent, and generally awesome. He registered Kongregate on July 24th, 2007. He orginated from The Valley, but after some unknown drama, he escaped to Echo Hall, with many other awesome, refreshing regulars. Our favourite room ginger, our one and only Mario. Valcero Loves Echo Hall and everyone in it, even though she's not on teh internutz anymore!!! Organization 13 What can we say about this individual? He's mostly referred to as "Orgy" or "Org" He's funny, charming, quite nice (Unless theres reasons for him to judge you for something.Lol.) , respectful 90% of the time, grammatical, smart, and let's say creative. One thing you'll notice is that sometimes random capitalizations can be found throughout his sentences. Usually to emphasize words. He's been a Kongregate regular since 2007 (He had a previous account but it was banned, and forgotten). At times he can tend to be a bit radical when someone get's on his nerves well enough. At one point he was considered a high ranked division and employee of Crypto's Empire. Later, appointed as a very alive club, named, you might have guessed it, Organization 13. He enjoys chinese food, animu/manga, foxes, "Strolling around the Block, swinging my cane, strokin' my moustache'n' all that Jazz." and long rides of intergalactic traveling upon the trusty mellenia old eyeball, Cryptosporidian, sometimes deemed "Cryptman" or occasionally "Cryptobby" whenever there are strong feelings a stirrin'. He is quite a gamer (very good at it so), and has quite a taste for music. He plays the Harp " 'Cause It's so dreamy~<333` " He's quite tied in with Madxasxrabbits94, Cryptosporidian, |2udy, and Omgitsdave. Madxasxrabbits94 is currently deemed his 84 year old Cyborg wife. He's very familiar with alot of Echo hall, knowing quite a few, and sharing interests and whatnot. |2udy: "Haha, it's almost like were twins." Upon conversing their "interests'n'stuff". Cryptosporidian: "We're both just so similar that we can't help saying the same thing." Upon him ninja'ing him as they nearly spontanuously said "Long time no see" to Chrisellis." Omgitsdave: "Org<333" Alot of times upon him entering the chat, among other things. Madxasxrabbits94: "Orgy<33333 *Molests*" Upon him entering the chat, among other things. Org is a huge science nerd, always discussing science and other things which is "srs biznus". You can come to him almost anytime and discuss matters with him, in which he will kindly, mostly joyfully, reply. He likes to help out, so you can PM him with any concerns and he'll gladly help you out. He has fairly enjoying chess aswell, so challenge him to that too! ZAchaPi One of the most annoying, yet loyal members of Echo Hall. He can't keep a secret, but we all love him. Formally known as 'Apprentice'. CarysMoo adopted him as his apprentice in mid 2009, and he still has the rules written down. He's very good at sending the most annoying links, and embarrassing memories. He's a very quiet member of the Hallz, but one of (if the most) our loyal members. He makes up all smile, and can cheer up the Room. Zshadow - Room Owner Zshadow is the coolest room owner you could ever wish for. He's laid back, cool, funny, and is fantastic at swaying gracefully in the wind. He's a math and science nerd, but we love him for it. He has owned Echo Hall since February 2009, and has been a moderator since January 2009. He's been loyal to us ever since, even though he's rarely on. However, he is always present, and frequently talks telepathicly to Crypto, saying, 'I'm watching you.' Omnipresent Freak XD <3 Zshadow, may you live long (not that he's not old already<3), and pros Endoa Endoa be Herping and a Derping and a Lerping all up in the hall, yo. 1Python64 is not really fat. Ok maybe. No. WAT!!!?!? kayyisbored The least unawesome person in the whole room. She's friends with almost everyone and is married to several people. She took a long break, but seems to have returned. LOVE YOU KAYYYYYYYYYYY ^That must be Mario. ^Actually, it was Carys. ^It's actually probably Perfec7. Fuzzypickle15 Complete retard, reversetroller and generally stupid person. Considering fuzzy is the one who typed this, it is not offensive. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms